


The Drag Bet - Part Two

by TheAuthor44



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthor44/pseuds/TheAuthor44
Summary: Last time it was the boys who dressed in drag - now its the ladies' turn.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Zoey's Extraordinary Halloween





	The Drag Bet - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween fun from ZEP! 
> 
> It feels good to be back <3

_ Thursday October 28th, 2021 - 9 p.m. _

“I’m sorry … I’m still not seeing the issue here.” Mo said, pouring Zoey another cup of tea.

“Couples costumes are fine for kids in high school. I just never saw myself as a couple’s costume kind of gal.” Zoey replied, playing with the string on her teabag.

“Because you’ve never been part of a couple long enough to get to that stage?”

“That is… so not the point.” 

“So just tell Maxilicious you don’t want to do a couple’s costume. Or, maybe meet him halfway and compromise on a theme at least. This isn’t rocket science Zoey.”

“Rocket science I can do. Not disappointing my boyfriend on the other hand …”

“Uh-uh I will have no self depreciation this close to Halloween.” Mo said, with a very disapproving finger wag.

“I really just don’t like dressing up. Whenever I did, people never understood my costumes. Like the year I went as diphtheria like in the Oregon Trail.” Mo feigned knowledge of what Zoey was talking about as best he could before changing the subject. 

“One, or more, bad experiences shouldn’t keep you from experiencing the joy of costumes. They can be an expression of yourself that you share with the world … even if the world doesn’t always appreciate it. I should know, I dress up all the time. Unless you think these outfits just happen.”

“That’s different Mo. This...” Zoey said, gesturing to the caftan and matching slipper heels Mo was wearing. “Isn’t a costume. It’s who you are.”

“That’s true. I actually feel more like I'm wearing a Halloween costume when I put on Eddie’s button down.”

“Dressing like a guy probably would be far off for me, I’d probably just have to adjust the color pallet of my entire closet.” Zoey gave a halfhearted chuckle to her own joke, when her SPRQ watch pinged. “Huh, it looks like Joan’s going to be paying a visit to the fourth floor tomorrow.”

Just as she said that, a crash of thunder echoed throughout the apartment as the lights flickered.

“Sorry, that’s my new doorbell. It’s cute, right? Even if it wreaks havoc on my wiring.” Mo said, getting up to answer the door.

“It’s very … festive?” Zoey called out. 

* * *

_ Friday October 29th, 2021 - 9 a.m.  _

Walking into work the next morning, Zoey was still pondering what alternative to a couples costume she could live with. 

“Hey guys, just a heads up, Joan is dropping by today.” Zoey had barely finished her sentence when another clap of thunder rang out. Looking around for the source, she found Tobin playing with his phone. 

“New ringtone for Halloween. Super dope, am I right?” He said, getting a high-five from one of the other bro-ders. 

Zoey had just eaten a huge spoonful of pudding when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

“Seriously? A pudding bar? I’ll have to remember to fire whoever thought this was a good use of company resources.” Joan said, causing Zoey to immediately swallow and put down the bowl before she turned around.

“Joan! You’re here! You know for someone who wears stilettos all the time, you make absolutely no noise when you walk.”

“Nice to see you too, and suddenly so glad I remembered to pack my Zoey-to-English dictionary.”

Following Joan into her old office, Zoey sat down and felt nostalgic at the sense of anxious tension she felt rising up from her stomach.

“So, what’s going on? How are you?”

“I’m good. Max and I are dating now.” Zoey replied after a beat. 

“Who?” Joan said, her face deadpan, but only for a split second more. “Just kidding. Now that he doesn’t work here anymore I can remember his name. Does this new relationship mean you're not available to go out and have a little fun this weekend?”

“No, of course not.”

“Good, then we are going out tonight and you can share all your little relationship woes and I promise to pretend to listen.”

“Actually, things are really good. Except we are having a slight issue over what to wear for Halloween. Max really wants to do a couple’s costume.”

“Ugh, I hate those. The last time I participated in a couple’s costume was the time Charlie thought it would be funny if we dressed up like prison inmates during that whole embezzlement scandal a few years back.”

“I’m just not a costume person in general. But, I think I need to meet him in the middle.”

“Learning to compromise, something Charlie and I never did. You two will be fine.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by uproarious laughter coming from Tobin’s desk. Zoey and Joan decided to go see what all the ruckus was about.

“Hey Zoey, Hey Joanie. You guys remember that Halloween four years ago when we lost that bet. The pictures just came up on my SPRQ Point Halloween Slideshow.” Tobin said, gesturing to his desktop screen.

“What pictures?” Zoey said walking over to see one in particular with her now BF/BFF standing in his Ginger Spice outfit, with his arms crossed as Tobin grouped him into a selfie. 

“That was a great idea. I got so many girls that night and let’s just say they  _ really really really wanted to zigazig-ah _ if you know what I mean.” 

“There is no way in the world that’s true.” Joan said.

“Tobin usually embellishes for dramatic effect.” Zoey added. 

“I remember.”

“It’s absolutely, 100% true. My boy Leif was there, though not in costume, he can attest to the whole thing.” Tobin said. 

“It’s true. He practically had to turn girls away.” Leif said, sauntering over totally ignoring Joan. “Oh hey, welcome back. Didn’t see you there.” Seeing right through his act, both ladies rolled their eyes.

“See, a man dressing as a woman shows his sensitive side.” Tobin said. 

“Shows that he’s comfortable with his masculinity, so he doesn’t have to play by society's rules. Unfortunately the same doesn’t go for women.”

“That is such a load of chauvinistic crap.” Joan said with a scoff.

“It’s true though. Girls dressing up like dudes stopped being a novelty when women won the right to wear pants or whatever in the 50’s” Tobin said, before turning back to his slideshow.

Zoey didn’t know if it was remembering how good it felt to win the drag bet from years prior, or her conversation with Mo the night before, but she suddenly had an idea that just came blurting out.

“I bet you Joan and I could dress up like guys and do way better than Tobin did as a girl.”

“Yeah! Wait, what?” Joan said, unsure about what she was getting roped into.

“You’re on.” Leif said, shaking Zoey’s hand before she realized what was happening. “Saturday night. Let’s see how well you do with the fellas.”

“Fine.” Joan said, inspired to win at all costs by Leif’s cocky attitude .

“Wait, I can’t go out and pick up other guys. I have a boyfriend.” 

“Ew” Leif replied, before a devilish grin spread across his face. “Fine, then you’ll pick up girls. You have to get at least three phone numbers…”

“Each!” Tobin added.

“Yeah, three phone numbers each.”

“What do we get if we win?” Joan asked. 

“If we win, you and Tobin have to dress up in a couple’s costume for Halloween and come to the block party on my street.” Zoey said. 

“Fine, and if we win you and Max have to go as a  _ gender bent  _ couples costume.” Leif said. 

Of course the devil would know the perfect punishment.

“Deal.” Zoey said. 

“We have a gentleman’s agreement.” Leif said, trying not to laugh as he reached out and shook Zoey’s hand.

* * *

_ Saturday October 30th, 2021 - 9:00 p.m.  _

Mo sauntered past the bouncer like it was any other Saturday night. Seeing that there were two people missing from behind him, he let out an agitated sigh and called out to them through the open club door.

“Come on you two. Don’t waste my magic and chicken out now.” Turning back around, Mo whispered the next part to himself. “It was hard enough getting your asses into the Uber.”

“I have never been compared to a chicken, and I’m not about to start now.” Joan said, being the first of the two to step foot inside. 

Though she insisted on staying in Armani for the evening, Mo managed to convince Joan to go with a more casual look. She was wearing blue jeans, with a button down plaid shirt and a backwards baseball cap to complete the ensemble, though it was mostly just to keep her long hair up since Joan refused to wear a wig. Thanks to some movie magic Mo learned while dating a make-up artist, Joan also had a very convincing five o’clock shadow. 

“Zoey, get your unreasonably small behind in here before I fire you.” Joan called out.

Zoey popped her head in first, the rest of her following shortly after. Mo had gone all out with this one. Zoey was dressed in a band tshirt, dark jeans, and a blazer - but the true  pièce de résistance  was the wig and beard Mo had glued on. They figured since she was so tiny without heels, Zoey’s beard length needed to be just short of a crazy mountain man to compensate. 

“I don’t know if I can do this. People keep thinking I’m Seth Green.”

“Who’s that?” Joan asked, interrupting Zoey and Mo before they could reply. “Actually, I don’t care. Do whatever you have to do to close the deal Zoey, I am not losing this bet. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am … I mean  _ sir. _ ” Zoey said, quickly catching herself.

“This is gonna be a long night.” Mo said, turning to the bar to get the first of many drinks. 

* * *

Two hours and twenty-five girls later, Zoey and Joan joined Mo in their booth.

“I give up.” Zoey said, letting her head fall on the table.

“This is impossible. The second you walk over to someone, she already has a go-to ‘no’ response. Normally, I love those. I am a genius at coming up with those. It is not fun, however, to be on the receiving end.” Joan looked just as defeated. 

“Ladies, don’t take this the wrong way but I knew this was destined to fail. So I have a back-up plan.” Mo took from the stack of bar napkins he had compiled and started writing down phone numbers and names on a bunch of separate napkins. Then he looked over at a group of twenty-somethings just entering the club and walked over to them, friendly as can be. 

Zoey and Joan watched, speechless as Mo brought the group of girls back over to their table.

“Don’t they look fabulous? All my handiwork ladies. Call me if you want to look as amazing in your Halloween costumes.” Mo said to his new friends. “Okay, you two get up and look like you just hit the jackpot.” Snapping a quick photo of Zoey and Joan surrounded by women, Mo smiled - his work here was done. 

After their little scam was over, they settled back into their booth for a celebratory drink.

“I have to hand it to you Mo, that was pretty sneaky.”

“And I hate that I didn’t think of it sooner.” Joan replied, taking a long sip.

“What can I say? My genius knows no bounds.”

“After all the rejections I faced tonight, I am happier than ever to have someone to come home to.” Zoey said as she smiled, before panic set in as she looked up to meet Mo’s gaze. “Not that we’re there yet … or anything.”

“Mhmm. Does this little experiment mean you’re finally over your couples costume conundrum?” Mo said, smirking into his cosmopolitan. 

“Well, it can’t be worse than this. As a matter of fact, I think I should head over to Max’s right now so we can talk about it.” That sly smile returned, as Zoey moved to get out of the booth.

“Zoey.”

“Yeah Joan?”

“Beard.”

“Right.” Zoey replied, quickly rushing off to the bathroom to remove that specific part of her costume before going to see Max.

“You do know that beard glue only comes off with the special solution from the kit?” Mo called out, but Zoey was already out of earshot. “Oh well, she’ll figure it out eventually.” 

* * *

The next day, at her block party, Zoey and Max were dressed as a fireman and the kitten he rescued from a tree - keeping Zoey’s Halloween tradition alive and proving that Max knew her better than anybody. 

Tobin and Leif showed up as peanut butter and jelly. 

With Leif as the Jelly, obviously, due to his peanut allergy. 


End file.
